Its all about the dares! The Shield Vs Aces & 8s
by AayniahHardy
Summary: Who's better The shield or the Ace's & 8s?
1. Chapter 1

**Its all about the dares! The Shield Vs Aces & 8s**

Writen by Aayniah Hardy

Co Writen by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND

Summary: Ok Fans It is time! To see which is better. TNA's "Aces & 8s" or WWE's "The Shield". But how are we gonna do that? With Dares Like duh!

Disclaimer: ILAC: I DON'T OWN TNA OR WWE.

AH: I DON'T OWN WWE OR TNA.

ILAC: What we're tryin to say is we own NOTHING!

Dean: If they did i would be very scared :(

Devon: Me too :(

ILAC: Aayniah?!

AH: What I'm Scary and Evil

ILAC: *SMH* Lets get on with the show.

/****************************/

*Lights turn on. In the huge room,three girls were playing cards. One is adout 19 years old. She looks to be mixed(Irish/white/black.). Her hair was black with pink and red highlights. She wore a Black polo shirt and jean shorts. Her necklace said "Aayniah Hardy". The other girl was tan. She was adout 14 years old. Her hair was black. She wore a white shirt that had the writing "Mexican Beauty" in big bold letters on it and black shorts. Her necklace said "Jonni Hart". The last one sat and waiting for them to stop playing. She was adout 12 she had blond hair and pale skin. She wore a light green dress . She was the youngest of them all. Her necklace said "ILAC".

AH: Jonni?

JH: Yea?

AH: What time is it?

JH: Lets see...*Glances at watch* It's 2:30. We have an hour untill the show starts.

ILAC: *Looks at time on her phone* NO IT AIN'T! IT'S 3:31 THE SHOW STARTED ALREADY! JONNI GET THE CAMARA!

AH: WHAT! Awwe man!

JH: *Grabs and turns on Camara* In 5..4..

ILAC/AH: *Cuts off Jonni* Forget the Count down!

JH: *Gulps* Nevermind You're on.

(AN#1: Ok if any of you are lost her let us clear this up: JH is Jonni Hart. Jonni is the shows Camara Woman. She is also a OC (ILAC's OC). AH is Aayniah Hardy or the main host. ILAC is ILOVEADAMCOPELAND aka the co host. Last the reason why we went crazy over the fact we were one min last is because ILAC is crazy about time. hope you guys understand)

AH: Hello people of Wwe and Tna fan base! I'm the one and only Aayniah Hardy *Points to herself* and she is the crazy funny and and cutie, ILAC *Points to ILAC*! And they That Girl on the camara With the broken watch is Jonni Hart! ILAC show 'em who I'm talking 'bout!

ILAC: *Nods,grabs camara and points it at Jonni* Say "Hi" Jonni

JH: Hi Guys sorry 'bout my dumb watch! *Takes back camara and points it at Aayniah again*

AH: Isn't she a doll! But anyway welcome to the baddest show on the web,ITS ALL ABOUT THE DARES!

ILAC: Wait we ain't bad we are great!

AH: Baddest as in good not bad

ILAC: OHHHHH so whats the rules?

AH: Oh yeah! There are only 7 rules! Rule 1: No wedding dares!

ILAC: That rule is only for the no pairings shows. When there is a pairing in play We welcome wedding dares.

AH: Thats right! Rule 2: No Nagging. Rule 3: ALL are welcome.

ILAC: The reason why Rule 2 is here (in all of ours shows really) is because people always want to nag us about what pairing or superstar or brand they think is better. Don't get me wrong we reapect all of you but we get tired of hearing it. Rule 3 is my fave one because if you get picked by Me or Aayniah you get to come on the show and dare whoever you want! We welcome everyone!

AH: Rule 4: 1-3 and rule 5: No more than 3.

ILAC: What #4 means is only 1,2,or 3 people can get on the show. #5 Means each peason gets up to 3 dares.

AH: Rule 6: one and done 7: VOTE VOTE VOTE

ILAC: We have rule 6 to make it fair. So you can get on a show once after that one time you can't get on THAT show anymore. Meaning if you get on the shield vs Aces & 8s, you would have to wait untill the next "Its all about dares" we make. Last number 7,You guys get to pick the winner after all the dares,before the last chapter.

AH: Now that we are done with the rules lets em out here! First from the Wwe camp,they fight for whats right! They take out anyon who does wrong! They are Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollings, and Roman Reigns! Lets all Believe in the shield and give them a hand! *Claps*

*All three men walk into the now bigger and people filled room. Everything was Bigger,Brighter,and more like a Tna or Wwe event. Half the people cheered for The shield,They were the WWE camp(aka fans). ILAC looked in shock she didnt understand how Aayniah mad everything...Cooler and less cheap and lame looking. Well half of the room anyway*

ILAC: H-How did you do that?! *Rubs eyes*

AH: You're awake kiddo it called FanFic Magic. If you read something from great writings you would understand. Hell,you're a writer you can do it to.

ILAC: I-I can? Ok i try. *blushes alittle* Now from the Tna camp. They Are the Aces. And in poker They use their 8s. They are Devon,Garett Bischoff and Ken *Blushes harder* Anderson. Lets clap it up for the Aces & 8s! *Claps*

*Those three man walk on stage. Jonni and Aayniah are laughing(at ILAC's blush for her chush). And the whole room true is ready for the show*

ILAC: *Pissed* Why y'all laughing!

AH: Cause...Ahahaha...We...ahahahah...Can!

JH: *Laughing her head off* Look...At...You're...Face.

ILAC: What about it!?

AH: *Rolling on the floor laughing*

ILAC *Demaning* WHAT!

JH: When...you...said his name *Points to Ken*

AH: *Calms herself* You're face turned in to an apple. It was soooo red.

ILAC: SHUT UP!

JH: *Chants* Blush for your crush! Blush for your Crush!

*Everyone (But Aayniah,ILAC,Garett,The shield and Devon) Starts Chanting with Jonni. Ken and ILAC blushes*

ILAC: Did i forget that you can also dare Jonni. and i dare Jonni to fight a bull backstage! *Claps hards*

*A huge bull comes from out of nowhere and Jonni runs*

JH: HHHEEEELLLLPPPP! *Runs faster*

Bull: NOOOOO! *it sounds like moo a bit* Moooooooo!

AH: Bulls don't moo. But this is funny so cares.

Garett: I sure as hell don't. Popcorn? *hands Aayniah popcorn*

AH: Don't mind if i do. *Eats Popcorn with Garett*

ILAC: Well we'll be right back but heres some questions. Will Jonni get away from the bull?

JH: Shut up and help me!

ILAC: No Jonni! And will Garett and Aayniah hook up?

AH: Hey! I'm Married

ILAC: But you and Matt are on Break. And agreed to see other people right? Plus he hooked up with Lita.

AH: Right? I know he did. And who told you that?

ILAC: Jonni did.

AH: Jonni stop telling her stuff!

JH: OK. *Still running*

Garrett: *Smirks and Blushes* I think its a great idea.

AH: *Sighs* See you guys after the break!

/Break/

JH: Hey welcome back guys. The bull when to the zoo don't ask.

ILAC: Whatever! *rolls eyes* lets get daring! The first and only dare today in ! Give him a hand!

*A boy who was about 14 walks on stage. He wore a green polo shirt and jeans. He also had Glasses. Everyone clapped for him*

Ash: Hi every one.

AH: ok who your dare for?

Ash: The Shield. I dare Seth and Roman to grab a key from a lions neck.

JH: That is HARDCORE! Lets get A lion *Claps*

*Lion comes from outta nowhere. Seth smashes a steel chair on top of the lion's head. Roman sets up a table. After 23 head shots on the lion's head with that steel chair, Roman,Seth,and Dean powerbomb the the lion in to the table. Seth then rips the key off the lions neck*

ILAC: Point goes to the shield!

Ash: Well thats all I got bye!

JH: THANKYOU!

Ash: Welcome * Does fake phone thing and mouthes "Call me"*

* Everyone dies laughing*

JH: I hate you all.

AH/Dean/Devon/ILAC: Ahahahahahhahah...See you next time!

/

(An#2 just to lett yall know i wrote the last part atfer the break. ILOVEADAMCOPELAND wrote the first part. AND if you didn't know what smh means it means shaking my head)


	2. Chapter 2

Its all about the dares! The Shield Vs Aces & 8s

Writen by Aayniah Hardy

Co Writen by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND

Summary: Ok Fans It is time! To see which is better. TNA's "Aces & 8s" or WWE's "The Shield". But how are we gonna do that? With Dares Like duh!

Disclaimer: ILAC: I DON'T OWN TNA OR WWE.

AH: I DON'T OWN WWE OR TNA.

ILAC: What we're tryin to say is we own NOTHING!

Seth/Garett: I would be Happy!

Dean: If they did i would be very scared :(

Devon: Me too :(

ILAC: Aayniah?!

AH: What I'm Scary and Evil

ILAC: *SMH* Lets get on with the show.

/****************************/

*Lights turn on. Devon,Aayniah,ILAC,Seth,Dean,Roman,Garett,And Ken are sitting on stage playing "Go Fish" And Drinking Beer(Well ILAC is drinking soda cause she is only 12)*

Dean: *To Seth* Got any threes?

Seth: *shakes head no* Nope

Aayniah: Garett what time is it?

Garett: *Thinks: Yes she asked ME!* Its uhhh*Looks at Cell phone* 2:30.

ILAC: Lets start the show. Aayniah?

AH: *Nods,Turns to Camara* Hello people of Wwe and Tna fan base! I'm the one and only Aayniah Hardy *Points to herself* and she is the crazy funny and and cutie, ILAC *Points to ILAC*!

ILAC: Hey Peoples! *Steps next to Aayniah* These Guys over here are The Shield *Rolls eyes,Half of the fans Cheer* Annnnnddd The Aces & 8s *Smiles,The other half of the fans Cheer*

AH: Anyway welcome to the baddest show on the web,ITS ALL ABOUT THE DARES!

ILAC: Yeah! So whats the rules?

AH: Ummmm We already Went over the rules.

ILAC: Riiiiiiiggggghhht!

AH: But i do still need to go over some stuff.

ILAC: Oh...*Punches Seth in the arm*

Seth: Owwwww what was that for? *pouts*

ILAC: Thats for beating me at cards,Asshole.

AH: ILAC,Leave Seth alone!

Seth: *Thinks: Wait did she just stand up for ME*

ILAC: Fuck it *Pouts*

Dean: Hey Hey Hey! Little girls should speak like that and Isnt this a T rated show?

ILAC: Shut the hell up i'll say what i wanna say when I want. And no it isnt its M rated for language.

AH: sorry guys she's just a sour loser as all. Anyway are other things we gotta tells ya! First as you can see Jonni isn't here. She called in Sick so her fill in is my new Friend,Jazz. *Smiles,Claps*

*A tall chocolate colored girl, who was wearing A gold T-Shirt and Black pants,Walked on Stage*

Jazz: *Shy* Hello everyone *Waves*

AH: Hey Jazzy Jazz! You told me you had a dare didn't ya.

Jazz: Fuck ya! I dare Garett to Kiss the cutest peason in the room; Male or Female.

Garett: *Thinks: Oh Man!* Well... *Kisses Aayniah*

Seth: *Rolls eyes*

ILAC: I see a love triangle! Don't Y'all

Garett: *Blushes* W-what?! I don't _**Love **_her. She was the cutest person in the room! It was a dare!

Devon: We ain't blind, Garett.

Garett: Devon?! Ain't you on my side?!

Ken: Who said he wasn't And it's the truth.

Garett: You Too Ken! Oh come on! And are you Forgeting A triangle has _**three**_ sides not just _**two**_.

ILAC: Like a DUH! Seth Loves her too! didn't you see the way he rolled his eyes when Garett kissed her?

Roman: Yes it was priceless! *Laughs*

*Ken,Devon,Dean,and ILAC starts laughing wih Roman*

Seth/Garett: *Blushing* Leave me alone.

AH: *Clueless* What the fuck?

ILAC: Nothing.

AH: Ok? Well see you guys after the break!

/-Break-/

AH: Welcome back guys! And its time for our next dare! From The land For OOO(AN: Adventure time with fin and Jake DUH! BTW we also don't own that) AJpainter!

*13 year old walks on stage. He is wearing a white hat, A Light blue T-shirt, And dark blue jeans(He looks just like fin with a tan)*

AJpainter: Hey guys! my dare is for the tna camp.

ILAC: Coolsville! Lets hear it!

AJpainter: Ok I dare Devon To lick Kens foot

AH: Random and Weird...I Likes It!

Devon: Whatever i had to fight my way to the top...Licking Ken's foot is nothing.

ILAC: Take off the shoe Kenny boy!

AH: Awwe cute pet name!

Ken: *Blushes* Yeah Yeah lets just get this over with. * Takes off left shoe*

*To make this weirder Ken's foot smells like Blueberries.*

AH: OK WHO IS THE JACKASS WHO IS HIDING BLUEBERRIES FROM ME! *Throws chair at wall, Making a huge hole in it*

ILAC: Aayniah really love blueberries and i mean _**REALLY.**_

Devon: This is gonna be easy! * Licks Kens foot"

*Devon's whole face turns a sick shade of green. Devon Runs it the nearest bathroom. He pukes for like 10 mins and crawls back.*

Devon: Ugggggggh.

Garett: DEVON! *Grabs Devon* Speak to me please!

Devon: Garett? Is that you?

Garett: Yea its me bubby.

Ken: Devon! Dude are you ok?

Devon: K-ken?

Ken: Yea! Guy!

Devon: K-Ken y-your feet smell good but they taste v-very...*Faint*

Garett/Ken: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Ken and Garett start crying while Dean Roman And Seth look at them like they were crazed.*

Seth:Dddddddrrrrrrrrraaaaaaammmmm maaaaaaaa *Sing song*

Dean: I know right.

AH: Ok... Moving on!

ILAC: Right.

AH: But first *pours cold water on Devon.*

Devon: What the fuck happen? *Dazed*

ILAC: You licked Ken's blueberry smelling Foot and past out.

Devon: OOOOOOOOOH Ewwwww!

ILAC: Don't blame us blame the writers!

*No speaks*

Roman: Ain't yall the writers?

ILAC: Well ladies he aint just pretty he smart too.

Roman: HEY

ILAC: What i mean that you are Smart and Pretty...Pretty Sexy.

AH: Good one. *High fives ILAC*

Ken: I think you mean pretty ugly.

AH: OOOOOH Roman are you just gonna take that?

Roman: Like you can be talking Mr. Loserson.

ILAC: Wooow Ken? Come back?

Ken: At lease im not a fag!

Roman: Right i saw you kiss Jeff Hardy.

AH: ooooooooooooooooH! Wait what! That my brother in law when did this happen.

*Every looks at ken*

Ken: Well...Um...HE LIES!

Roman: Dumbass

AH: Roman you can't talk yo ass is Bi and Ken is too

Roman: *Blush* Yeah Yeah.

ILAC: I'm lost

Dean: Good

AH: *Smh* Ok  
ILAC: Can i please dare Roman to marry Ken Pretty Pretty Please *Puppy dog eyes*

AH: Fine

Roman/Ken: Do we have a say in this?

AH: Sure. What do you two think?

Roman/Ken: Really?

AH: HellNo! This is my show and we need the ratings.

Roman: Wait This is only the second show!

ILAC: We know but we need to make sure we keep this show great so we can keep our jobs.

Devon: True

Dean: Didn't you guys say there can't be marriage dares.

AH: Yes Yes. I know but I lost a bet so Now there can be Marriage dares and The players can Dare us...with the help of The viewers.

ILAC: Thanks for blushing Garrett and Seth.

Seth/Garrett: Whatever.

ILAC: So next chapter Roman and Ken ARE GETTING MARRIED! *screams like a crazed fangirl*

AH: Thats what I called Major Yaoi Fangirling!

Roman: I AM NOT GAY!

ILAC: Like DUH! We know but this is to see who can last the longest.

Ken: Huh?

AH: What gonna happen is...Ken and Roman will not have to do any dares.

Roman: Yes.

ILAC: Butttttttt... That only lasts untill one of you say the marriage is over. When that happens the quiter has to do all the dares for his camp for the next *Thinks* 7 chapters.

Roman/Ken: All of them?

AH: Yes.

Ken: *Glups* Deal

Roman: Ok

ILAC: Alrighty then

AH: Anything else?

ILAC: all we have left is The "Dares form"

AH: Ok all you have to do is leave a comment for this story. And fill in the form we have.

ILAC: Thats all for today! Good night!

/-The end-/

AN: Well heres the Dare form!

Name: What you want your to be when you come on the show.

Age: Only if you want

Outfit: What you're wearing

Other: Anything thing else you wanted to add

Dares: Whatever dare you have

If you have anyother questions please PM AayniahHardy

Read & Review :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Its all about the dares! The Shield Vs Aces & 8s

Writen by Aayniah Hardy

Co Writen by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND

Summary: Ok Fans It is time! To see which is better. TNA's "Aces & 8s" or WWE's "The Shield". But how are we gonna do that? With Dares Like duh!

Disclaimer: ILAC: I DON'T OWN TNA OR WWE.

AH: I DON'T OWN WWE OR TNA or the song "Somebody to love".

ILAC: What we're tryin to say is we own NOTHING!

Seth/Garett: I would be Happy if they owned WWE AND TNA

Dean: If they did i would be very scared :(

Devon: Me too :(

ILAC: Aayniah?!

AH: What I'm Scary and Evil

ILAC: *SMH* Lets get on with the show.

/****************************/

*Lights turn on.*

_*Aayniah is dressed in a short crimson dress with black sneakers. ILAC is dressed in a bubblegum pink dress with matching Mary Janes. Dean and Seth are dressed in dark blue suits and Black dress shoes. Devon and Garett are dressed in Black suits with matching dress shoes. There is a huge white alter in the middle of the room. And the room is filled with well dressed people.*_

AH: Hello WWE and TNA fanbase! I'm Aayniah Hardy. Thats ILOVEADAMCOPELAND *Points to ILAC* Annnnnnnnd They are Devon and Garett of the Aces & 8s! *Points to Devon and Garett* Last Those guys are Seth and Dean of The shield! *Points to Dean and Seth*

ILAC: As you can see there is two people missing. And we started on time.

AH: If you remember. I lost a bet with ILAC and I had to let her dare Ken to marry Roman. Trust me guys I didn't want to.

ILAC: Right! Now let's get party started!

AH: Wait!

Dean: What?

AH: We have a Darer!

ILAC: Really? Why wasn't I imformed that we have a 3rd darer today.

AH: Because the darer is Me!

Devon: Oh boy *Shakes head*

AH: Yup Earlier today I dared both Ken and Roman to wear a pretty puffy white dress.

Dean: *Laughing out loud* You didn't!

AH: I did *Smiles* Also I have some friends I asked to walked them down to the alter.

ILAC: Who?

AH: Let's bring 'em out so you can see. Lets start with the WWE camp first!

* "Meat on the table" by Jim Johnston plays and a Well dressed Ryback walks to the alter and gives Aayniah a high five*

ILAC: OMIGOD! Ryback?! How did you?

AH: *Smiles* I know people.

ILAC: Who You get from the TNA camp?

AH: You'll see. Can he come out Please?

* "Gold Medal" by Tha Trademarc plays and a well dressed Kurt Angle walks to alter, Gives Aayniah a hug, than stands next to A happy jumpy ILAC*

ILAC: OMIGOD T-THE OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALIST KURT ANGLE! HOW? OMIGOD! *Faints*

Kurt: Ok?

Ryback: Ummm does she do that alot?

AH: Nope.

Ryback: Ok.

AH: Anyways Lets get these dares started so we can get to the real funny part. First up our sud Camra woman, Jazz!

* Jazz walks on stage dress just like ILAC but her dress is Purple*

Jazz: Hello every body! Ok I have 2 dares. First I dare Kurt to throw ice water on ILAC!

AH: Awwww man thats a easy one *Pouts* Kurt since you are on this show you have to it.

Kurt: Ok whatever.

Jazz: Here! *Hands Kurt Ice water*

*Kurt throws The water on ILAC. ILAC jumps up and starts screaming. She sees Kurt and freaks out again and Faints again.*

AH: That was all for nothing.

Jazz: I know right! But my other dare is for you if you woman enough to take it.

Dean: ooooooooooooooooooooh she calling you out.

AH: Dean shut the fuck up! and yes I am woman enough to take any dare you got!

Jazz: Ok at the wedding I dares you to sing "sombody to love" without messing up or stoping.

AH: You're On Jazzy.

Jazz: I'll be waiting and Watching! *Walks backstage and Waves*

AH: Next up my dear friend Courtney!

*A young girl who looks to be 15 years old and She is wearing a yellow dress with black 4in heals. She is also wearing black rimmed glasses*

Courtney: Hey! I have only one Dare for two people! I dare Ken and Roman to feed each other cake!*

AH: Good one!

*The other boys screams "Ewwww" while Courtney and Aayniah Laugh. ILAC wakes up ands rubs her eyes*

ILAC: Whats going on?

Seth: Aayniah Has to sing.

ILAC: Awesome!

Garett: And Roman and Ken have to feed each other cake. *Face turns green*

ILAC: Cute!

Devon: Girl you musta Hit your head when you fainted cause that is just plain...Yuck!

ILAC: Whatever! *Rolls eyes*

AH: Since thats all the Dares for today lets get this wedding started. *Claps hands*

*Band that came out of no where starts playing here comes the brides. Ryback walks to the back and comes back with a Unpleased Roman that was in a puffy whit dress. They walk down to the alter. Kurt in turn goes to the back and returns with Ken. The walk to the alter as well. Dean, Devon, Seth, Aayniah, Garett, and ILAC start laughing full force*

ILAC: *Fake crying* They grow up so fast, Don't they Devon?

Devon: *Laughing* Yes they do I'm so proud!

Ken: Shut up! *Death glare*

AH: Now do you, Ken, Take Roman as whatever you wanna say?

Ken: What happened to the whole first part!

AH: Doesn't Matter! Do you or Don't you!

Ken: I don't!

AH: Now do you, Roman, Take Ken as whatever you wanna say?

Roman: NO!

AH: And with the Power that TV gave me I say Y'all married now if you like if or not!

Roman/Ken: WHAT THE FUCK WE SAID NO!

AH: I don't give a rats ass! You married now! Time for me to sing! Dean, Seth, Devon, and Garett you WILL not move as i sing! Newly Wedds WILL feed each other cake got it!

ILAC: Start the song *Claps*

*the music for someboby to love starts to play*

AH: _Can Anybody find me, somebody too love!_

_*_Ryback and Kurt smirk. Ryback slaps Roman. Kurt kicks Ken in the face. Devon and Dean try to help but ILAC holds them back.*

AH: Each morning I get up I little can't barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord you're doing to me, I've spent all my years beliving in you but I just get no Relief.

* Roman trys to fight back and so does Ken. Garrett and Seth try to help but ILAC bits them Both*

AH: Lord somebody, *Everyone starts singing along* Somebody, Can anybody find me somebody to love.

*Ryback Slams a table on Roman's head. Kurt throws Ken throw a wall.*

AH: Got no feel i no rhyhm, I just keep losing my beat, im ok alright ain't going to face no defeat. i just got out of this prison cell one day in gonnabe free. *People start clapping*

* Roman punches Ryback in the nose. Ken kicks Kurt in the balls*

AH: Lord somebody, *Everyone starts singing along* Somebody, Can anybody find me somebody to love

*Ryback and Kurt Throws the whole cake at Roman and Ken*

AH: Everyday I try and I try and I, But everybody wants to put me down the say I'm going crazy they say I got a lot of water in my brain go no common sence i got nobody to believe

*Roman and Ken wipes the cake off and throws the punch at Ryback and Kurt*

AH: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!

*There is a Guitar solo played by Jazz. ILAC Breaks up the fight with Ken, Kurt, Ryback, and Roman. Ilac forces them to sing along*

Ryback: Find her somebody to love

Kurt: Find her somebody to love

Ken: Find her somebody to love

Roman: Find her somebody to love

Dean: *Forced into singing* Find her somebody to love

Devon: *Forced into singing* Find her somebody to love

AH: Can anybody find me...*Spins, Falls off stage, Falls into John Cena's hands.* Somebody to love!

ALL: Find Me somebody to love *x5*

ILAC: Ummmm? John Cena? Where did you come from?

John: I love this and...I had to see what was going to happen with this wedding.

AH: Yea. *Blush* Ummm you can put me down now.

John: *Blushes* Sorry *Puts Aayniah down*

AH: So how would you like being on the next show...to thank you for saving my life.

John: Cool.

ILAC: Love square!

AH: Shut up!

ILAC: Whatever Mz. Love Square!

AH: Good bye every one don't forget John Cena will Be on the show!

ILAC: AND AAYNIAH IS IN A LOVE SQUARE WITH JOHN SETH AND GARRETT!

AH: Good night everyone!

**Read & Review plz :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

Its all about the dares! The Shield Vs Aces & 8s

Writen by Aayniah Hardy

Co Writen by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND

Summary: Ok Fans It is time! To see which is better. TNA's "Aces & 8s" or WWE's "The Shield". But how are we gonna do that? With Dares Like duh!

Disclaimer: AH: I DON'T OWN WWE OR TNA! or the song "Grenade" By Brouno Mars. What we're tryin to say is we own NOTHING!

Seth/Garett: I would be Happy if they owned WWE AND TNA

Dean: If they did i would be very scared :(

Devon: Me too :(

AH: Lets get on with the show.

/****************************/

*Lights turn on. Aayniah and John Cena are talking and Laughing. Seth and Garrett are glaring at John. Dean and Devon are fighting. Ken, Roman, and ILAC are nowhere to be found.*

AH: You are too funny, John. *Laughs*

John: Thank You! Heres another one: A woman gets on a bus with her baby. The bus driver says: ''Ugh, that's the ugliest baby I've ever seen!'' The woman walks to the rear of the bus and sits down, fuming. She says to a man next to her: ''The driver just insulted me!'' The man says: ''You go up there and tell him off. Go on, I'll hold your monkey for you.''  
*Devon slaps Dean but no one other than Aayniah sees it*

AH: *Laughing* Oh my god!

Seth: Thats not so funny! I got a better one!

Garrett: Lets here it then!

*Dean slaps Devon with a rubber Duck again aayniah only sees it*

Seth: A young blonde woman is distraught because she fears her husband is having an affair, so she goes to a gun shop and buys a handgun. The next day she comes home to find her husband in bed with a beautiful redhead. She grabs the gun and holds it to her own head. The husband jumps out of bed, begging and pleading with her not to shoot herself. Hysterically the blonde responds to the husband, ''Shut up...you're next!''

*Devon throws a pie at dean and hits him, Aayniah only sees it*

AH *Laughing*

Garrett: *Rolls eyes* Yeah Yeah!

John: Got anything better?

Garrett:A woman has twins, and gives them up for adoption. One of them goes to a family in Egypt and is named 'Amal.' The other goes to a family in Spain, they name him Juan'. Years later; Juan sends a picture of himself to his mum. Upon receiving the picture, she tells her husband that she wished she also had a picture of Amal. Her husband responds, ''But they are twins. If you've seen Juan, you've seen Amal.

*Dean Cracks an egg on Devon's head. Devon pour soup on Dean's Head. They have a little food fight*

AH: *Falls over laughing, Points to Dean and Devon* Dean, Devon where the hell did you get all that hahahahahahaha food? You remind me of...hahahahhahahahh clowns!

John: *Looks at Dean and Devon* So you were...*Sighs and frowns*

AH: Oh my gosh! Between You two, *Points to Devon and Dean* And their jokes, *Points to John, Seth, And Garrett* I forgot to start the show.

Devon: You didn't start yet?

AH: Nope!

John: I'll do it!

Garrett: *Frowns* No! I'll Will!

Seth: *In "Seth world"* Sure you do that.

John: Hello the Wwe an...*Gets pushed by Garrett*

Seth: *Wakes up from "Seth World"* Huh? No fair how does Garrett and John get to start the show!

Garrett: And Tna Fanbase this is al...*Gets pushed by Seth*

Seth: All about the dares!

AH: Bravo boys! Way to use team work!

John: Its Easy really!

AH: Cool beans! Any ways as all of you can see Ken, Roman, and ILAC ain't here...*Dean cuts her off*

Dean: Yeah. Where are they anyway?

AH: *Glares at Dean* I was getting to that! Anyway, Ken and Roman are on a _**"Date"**_ so to speak.

Garrett: WHAT!

AH: But its not a date really. Its more of an dare outing.

John: Huh?

AH: What i'm saying is, Until Roman or Ken breaks the marriage deal i have put apond them, They HAD to out on dare outing.

Devon: Ok I got that. But what is the hell is a dare outing?

AH: A dare outing is when two of our player are forced into marriage. And I make them go on _"Dates"_. On said dates Superstars Divas(Or Knockouts) Staff Teammates or anyone can dare them. Or I Can make them go on a quest.

Seth: OOOOOOh so we can dare them too.

AH: Yuppers, Sethy! Now lets see where the newly webs are now.

Seth: *Blushes* Ok.

John: But how?

AH: Easy, Johnny! See that Huge tv over us?

John: *Smiles, Looks up* Nope.

*Aayniah claps her hands and a huge tv appears above her and the other men*

AH: *Smirks* How bout now?

Devon: How the fuck did you do that!

Dean: *Scared* She's a witch! Burn the Witch!

AH: What the fuck!

Devon: *Grabs a Stick and sets it on fire. Waves it in front of Aayniah* Back witch!

AH: I AM NOT A DAMN WITCH, YOU BITCH! IT'S WRITERS MAGIC! I USED IT TO BRING YOU HERE, ASS!

Dean: Oh Right!

AH: *Slaps Dean and Devon upside the head*

Dean: Owww *Rubs head*

Devon: What was that for! *Rubs head*

AH: For trying to burn me! Anyway lets look at the Tv!

*Everyone turns to the tv. The tv turns on and Picture is Ken and Roman*

AH: *To Ken and Roman* Hiya boys

Ken: Hey

AH: Roman can you tell me about y'alls setting, Please?

Roman: Yeah. To our right its a swamp. And to our left its a it a zoo of bees.

Ken: Whats with that?

AH: Ok boys their is a key in both places if you can find the right key and open the door you can save Devon and Dean. But you have to work as a team.

Ken: What happens if we don't

AH: *Walk over to side of the room, Next to a lever* Watch. *Pulls Lever. Devon and Dean fall in a huge sum of honey* As you can Dean and Devon are standing in honey. If you fail I let 200 bees loose and they will try to eat...or kill your friends.

Roman: You are evil!

AH: Yes i am! But this is a dare from my good friend, Marcus.

Ken: I hate him.

AH: And I don't care! Get to finding! *Aayniah Turns the tv. The picture is now ILAC.*

AH *To ILAC* Hey Gurl!

ILAC: Hey!

John: Hey. Why couldn't you be here tonight?

ILAC: School sorry. It sucks being 12.

AH: Good luck with that kiddo!

ILAC: Thanks! Later!

AH: Bye! *Turns off tv* Ok while we wait for Ken and Roman! I would let to bring out Brad Maddox!

*Brad walks out half the people Cheer and the half Boo. Brad Stands next to Aayniah and smiles*

Brad: Hello I'm Brad Maddox.

AH: *Smiles* Hey Brad! You ready for this!

John: Huh?

Seth: I'm lost?  
Garrett: Can you explain?

AH: You'll see.

*The music for "Grendade" By bruno mars Plays"

Brad: *Singing* _Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live Oh take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss_

AH: *Singing* _Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did_

Brad: _To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand Is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on the blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya_

*Everyone starts cheering and Claping*

AH:_ See I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes I would die for ya, baby But you won't do the same_

Brad: _Black, black, black and blue Beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey When you get back to where you're from_

AH:_ Bad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

Brad: _To give me all your fucking love Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand Is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on the blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya_

AH: _Listen babe, I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes I would die for ya, baby But you won't do the same_

Brad: _if my body was on fire Oh, you would watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me, you're a liar_

AH:_ 'Cause you never ever ever did, baby!_

Brad:_ But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you Throw my hand on the blade for you I'd jump in front of a train for you You know I'd do anything for you_

AH: _Oh, I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same_

Brad: _No, you won't do the same_

AH: _You wouldn't do the same_

Brad: _Oh, you'd never do the same Oh, no no no_

*The whole room begins to clap and Cheer on Aayniah and Brad.*

Brad: Thank you. The great Brad Maddox is here all week!

AH: Thanks every one!

*Roman and Ken kick the door in and fall to the ground*

AH: Oh there you are. I almost forgot about you. *Laughs*

Roman: Not...Funny. *Pickss himself off the ground* Heres...Your...Dumb...Keys...

AH: Huh?

Devon: Hello did you forget about us too! Those keys are keeping us from getting eaten by Bees.

AH: Right! I'll take those. *Takes keys* Thanks for watching everyone! I have to find out what to do to Ken and Roman next show! And Me and Brad have to find out what song we're sing next!

John: Good night!

Dean: Hey what about us?

*The lights turn off and everyone leaves. But Devon and Dean are still in the honey*

Devon: Hello?

Dean: Guys?

**AN: Ok if you didn't get this Brad Maddox is now My singing partner on the show. Also If you have an I dea for what I should make Ken and Roman do next or have a dare please PM and Leave your name. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

All About The Dares: The shield vs The aces & 8s

Writen by Aayniah Hardy

Co Writen by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND

Summary: Ok Fans It is time! To see which is better. TNA's "Aces & 8s" or WWE's "The Shield". But how are we gonna do that? With Dares Like duh!

Disclaimer: ILAC: I DON'T OWN TNA OR WWE.

AH: I DON'T OWN WWE OR TNA.

ILAC: What we're tryin to say is we own NOTHING!

Dean: If they did i would be very scared :(

Devon: Me too :(

ILAC: Aayniah?!

AH: What I'm Scary and Evil

ILAC: *SMH* Lets get on with the show

/

*Lights turn on showing an stage with no people. The lights the flick on and off. A pink fog covers the whole stage. Every is scared or is wondering where the hosts are*

AH: *Over PA* We'd been gone for some time.

ILAC: *Over PA* You missed us, Right?

JH: *Over PA* Cause We missed you

*Fog clears showing Aayniah, ILAC, and Jonni are shown. Aayniah stands up and grabs a mic. Jonni grabs her camra and steps back. ILAC sits on the floor.*

AH: Hello WWE and TNA fan base. I am Aayniah Hardy. She *points to ILAC* is ILOVEADAMCOPELAND. And she is Jonni hart *Points to Jonni*

ILAC: This is all about the Dares.

AH: It is! Today's show is more about Ken and Roman. They will play "You Think you Know me". No pun intended.

ILAC: Yeah. So The rest of our players have the day off. So lets bring Ken and Roman.

AH: Give them a hand.

(Everyone claps are Ken and Roman come on stage.)

Ken: Let's get this over with.

Roman: Yeah.

AH: Okay. Question #1: Ken, How tall is Roman? Roman, How tall is ken?

Ken: Ummmm...I don't know 6' 3''?

Roman: I'll say 6' 1''.

AH: Right Ken!

ILAC: Almost Roman it's 6' 2''.

AH: Question #2: Ken, What is Roman's weight? Roman what's Ken's weight?

Ken: 265lb maybe...

Roman: 243lb

ILAC: Right Ken!

AH: Sorry Roman. It's was 243lb.

Roman: You gotta be kidding.

ILAC: We're not.

ILAC: We're not.

AH: Question #3: Roman, When is Ken birthday. Ken, When is Roman's birthday.

Roman: March 6th.

Ken: May 24th.

AH: Right Roman!

ILAC: Sorry Ken, the correct answer is May 25.

AH: Question #4: Roman, Where was Ken born? Ken, Where was Roman born?

Ken: Maryland?

Roman: Newyork?

AH: Ya both are wrong. It was Florida and Wisconsin.

ILAC: Question #5: Name one person trained the other.

Roman: Eric Hammers.

Ken: Sika Anoa'i

AH: Both were correct.

ILAC: Question #5: When did the other debut

Ken: 2010

Roman: 1998

AH: Wrong Roman. It's 1999. Since Ken got a 3/5 and got a 2/5 you both failed and later will retake the test.

Ken/Roman: WHAT! ISN'T THIS A GAME SHOW.

AH: Yep but you both did very very bad so it's a test now.

ILAC: Wow! We'll that it for to day bye.

AH/Ken/Roman: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Its all about the dares! The Shield Vs Aces & 8s

Writen by Aayniah Hardy

Co Writen by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND

Summary: Ok Fans It is time! To see which is better. TNA's "Aces & 8s" or WWE's "The Shield". But how are we gonna do that? With Dares Like duh!

Disclaimer: AH: I DON'T OWN WWE OR TNA! or the song "The way" By Ariana Grande and Mac Miller. What we're tryin to say is we own NOTHING!

Seth/Garett: I would be Happy if they owned WWE AND TNA

Dean: If they did i would be very scared :(

Devon: Me too :(

AH: Lets get on with the show.

/****************************/

*Lights turn on. Aayniah and John Cena are talking. John hands Aayniah his phone. Aayniah calls someone.*

John: Hello everyone! I'm back again, But this time i'm a co host! *People clap and cheer for John* Anywho welcome to...

*Aayniah hangs up the phone. Aayniah smiles at John and Joins him in speaking.*

AH/JC: ALL ABOUT THE DARES!

AH: Yep! The players, as you know, are The Shield *Dean and Seth run out, half of the people cheer*

John: And the Aces & 8s! *Garett and Devon run out. The other half cheers*

AH: Yep! Before we go on to the dares...We have to inform you that ILOVEADAMCOPELAND is no longer be with us. *People gasp*

John: Meaning she and Jonni can't be on the show! *"OHs are heard from the people* What you think Aayniah was saying...They're dead?

AH: Yeah...JUST KIDDING! I'm Aayniah Hardy! He's John Cena! *Points to John* And They're...* ILAC runs out with Jonni*

JC/AH: JONNI HART and ILOVEADAMCOPELAND!

ILAC: Yeah,Baby! ALL ABOUT THE DARES IS BACK ON THE WEB!

JH: WOOOOOOO! *Loud claps are heard!*

AH: We're back with all new dares, new songs, and guest stars!

ILAC: Don't forget about Ken and Roman! They still are married!

John: *Face gets green.* I need a bathroom cause that's just ugh! *John runs to the nearest bathroom and pukes!*

AH: Poor John...*Shakes head* But yep they are still married...*Burf sounds are heard from the bathroom* Ok we'll talk about that later!

JH: I guess we'll move on to the dares for the other guys.

Dean/Devon: We have names!

Seth/Garett: Yeah!

JH: Fine! I guess we'll move on to the dares for Dean,Devon,Seth, and Garett! Better ya cry babies!

Dean/Devon/Seth/Garett: Yeah..Kinda!

AH: Whatever! We have Shawn he to give a dare!

*A tall middle aged man runs out. He is wearing a red shirt with Black pants and Black shoes. He has dark colored skin.*

Shawn: Hey everybody!

All(But John,Who is still puking): Hey Shawn!

Shawn: Sooo my dares are...*Pauses* Oh! Dean and Seth have to take 10 punches/kicks each _**WITHOUT**_ fighting back. And Garett and Devon have to 10 shots each ,Again, _**WITHOUT**_ fighting back.

JH: Nice! Whose gonna give the shots!

Shawn: Don't know, Don't care!

AH: Alright I know just the guys!

*Team HellNo Theme "Veil of the Valkyries" hits. Kane and Daniel Bryan walk

AH: LADY AND GENTLEMAN, TEAM HELLNO!

Daniel: Hey, Aayniah!

AH: What's up, Danny!

Kane: Hello Aayniah.

AH: Sup, Bro!

Daniel: Anyway, What you need?

AH: Shawn, Here, dared Seth and Dean to take 10 punches and/or kickes *Smirks* without fighting back.

TeamHellNo: Oh Really? *Evil Smirk*

AH: Yep!

Daniel: Soooo you want us to do it?

AH: Yep.

Kane: For nothing! No favors, No Dares, No...Nothing?

AH: Yep. Do you want me to let someone else do it?

Kane/Daniel: HELL NO!

AH: Then stop askin questions.

JH: What about Devon and Garett?

ILAC: I Know! Aayniah's younger brother...

*Sting's theme "Slay Me" hits! Sting runs out without face paint but he has his lucky bat*

AH: OMG!

Sting: I know right!

AH/Sting: YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HERE! *Aayniah and Sting starts huging and hoping around!*

ILAC: Family love...Ain't it beautiful!

JC: It is!

ILAC: Moving on! To our next Guess! The Hulkster...

*Hulk Hugan's theme "Real American" hits. And Hulk does his signature TNA entrance*

Hulk: *To ILAC* What's up, Sister!

ILAC: Sup, Brother!

*John walks out of the bathroom. He is 100% fine now*

Hulk: What's up, Brother!

Sting: Hey,Cena! Where were you this whole time?

John: Puking!

**AN: S stands for Sting. H stands for Hulk. K stands for Kane. D stands for Daniel **_**not Dean or Devon.**_

H/K: Why?

AH: You see Ken and Roman were dared to get married!

*Kane and Hulk looking very shocked but Daniel and Sting...Not so much.*

K/H: WHAT THE FUCK!

Sting: Why are you so shocked?

Daniel: Yeah.

Kane: Why are you so calm?

Hulk: Yeah, Brother!

Sting: Because I watch the show. I've seen every one.

Daniel: I have too.

AH: Really!

D/S: Yeah!

Daniel: I wouldn't miss the airing of your show.

Sting: Yuppers!

JC: Guys, the Dare and Shawn.

AH: Oh yeah, Sorry Shawn!

Shawn: It's alright!

JC: Who should go first?

AH: Eenie...Meenie...Miney..Dean!

Dean: What!

JH: Shawn, You get to pick the puncher!

Shawn: D-Bryan!

Daniel: Goodie!

Dean: Oh come on!

*Daniel kicks Dean in the Balls once*

Dean: *In pain* Ohhhhh the pain!

AH: One!

*Daniel kicks Dean again in the head*

ILAC: Two!

*Daniel Kick Dean in the head again then he kicks him in the mid-section two times*

JC: Three! Four! Five!

*Daniel gives Dean three more kicks. Dean trys to crawl away*

Kane: Six! Seven! Eight!...Oh no, you don't! *Grabs Dean's legs and drags him back*

*Kane picks him and holds him up. Daniel gives the last three kicks, they were the hardest. Dean falls back on the floor and rolls up in a ball*

ILAC: Who's next?

AH: ON IT! Eenie...Meenie...Miney..Devon!

Devon: Damn!

Shawn: Mr. Hogan? Would you Please.

Hulk: Sure,Brother!

*Hulk slaps Devon Three times*

Sting: One! Two! Three!

*Hulk Kicks him two times*

Daniel: Four! Five!

*Hulk Punches Devon four times*

AH: Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!

* Hulk is really pumped now! Devon layed flat on the floor! Hogan Smiled and Hit Devon with a legdrop!*

S/AH/D/K/ILAC/JC/JH: TEN!

*The audience when wild! They started to chant "Hogan! Hogan!". Aayniah, ILOVEADAMCOPELAND, and the other were cheering aswell. Hulk took a simple bow and "Real American" starts playing loud and proud!*

AH: Bravo! Next! Eenie...Meenie...Miney...Seth!

Shawn: Kane, You're up!

Seth: Fuck!

Kane: This is going...to be hell for you Seth! *Smirks*

*Kane raises his arms and throws them down, setting a nearby trash can on fire. All the lights goes off.*

John: Who turned off the lights!

*Dim, Red lights turn on and fills the room! Kane hits Seth Four times.*

Daniel: YES! YES! YES! YES!

Shawn: I think thats Bryan for One! Two! Three! Four!

*Kane slaps Seth across the face three times!*

Shawn: Five! Six! Seven!

*Kane punches Seth stomach two times! The Audience goes crazy! They start chanting "Chokeslam! Chokeslam!"*

John: Damn! Eight! Nine! *Sets up a table next to Kane and Seth!*

AH: Whao! *Puts a table on top of the first on*

*Kane Picked up Seth by his neck and slams his throw both the tables! Seth rolls in the table remains.*

Sting: Awesome! I guess I get Garett then! *Smirks*

*Garett gulps and stares at Stings Bat. Garett backs up but bumps into Hulk. Garett turns arounds and looks at Hulk. He trys to back up again but bumps into Sting. Garett looks around and sees that he's boxed in!*

Garett: Ummm...Guys we can work this out, Right?

John: Sorry, Garett! Sting..Do you're thing...

Garett: Wait! Let me say one thing...Please!

Shawn: Go ahead!

Garett: Aayniah, Please! I'll do anything! I don't want my Inside beat in! *Gets on his knees and begs*

AH: Really? *Thinks* Shawn...come here!

*Shawn walks over to Aayniah and she tells him something. Shawn nodds ion agreement*

Shawn: I Think that will work!

Sting: What!

AH: Since he begged like a good dog! Sting you can give him five hits with you bat! And You guys will give Garett here a "Make over" with help from ILAC and Jonni.

Sting: Awwwwe! Oh well, I'll take!

*Sting took the bat and bashed it to Garett stomach five time as hard as he could. Garett fell to the floor, holdind his stomach.*

ILAC: Pick him up, Boys! We got work to do!

*Kane and Hulk picked up Garett and took he back stage into a dressing room*

AH: Make him "Cutie" now! *Waves at the gang going back stage*

ILAC: We will! *Waving back at Aayniah*

AH: Since it only me and John, Lets get down to Ken and Roman.

*Ken and Roman are yell at each other for some reason*

John: Hello boys.

Ken/Roman: Whatever.

AH: Okay. Heres what you have to do tonight: 1) Pick a last name. You must agree on it and you must be calm and cool about it as well. 2) You have to take care of a baby. Any questions?

Ken: Yes. What baby. Me nor Ken can have a baby.

AH: Duh! I know that! You Jonni is y'all done yet!

*Jonni and the other walk back on stage.*

Jonnie: Just got done.

John: Come out Garrett.

*Garrett, who was dress like a baby **girl**, walked out on the stage. Everyboby laughed at the boy.*

Garrett: I hate this.

AH: To answer your question, Roman, **That **baby. *Points to Garrett*

Ken: What! *Freaks out*

John: Yup. By the way, I'm his Uncle.

AH: I'm his Aunt. Start working on the last name thing.

(Ken and Roman looked at each other. Roman sighed and nodded.)

Roman: How about Anderson-Reigns?

John: Ken, do you agree?

Ken: I don't really give a rat ass...so yes.

AH: Huh that didn't take long at all. Next, you have to carry Garrett over to a the feeding area and make him eat baby peas.

Ken: I got this. I'll try being nice.

Roman: Whatever Ken. (Pulls out a book and begins to read)

Garrett: NOOOO! I HATE PEAS!

Daniel: Do i sound like that sometimes?

Kane: Yes. Yes you do.

AH: Now Daniel doesn't sound that bad,

Daniel: Really?

AH: Yeah. I mean you sound bad but not that bad.

Ken: Garrett, Honey, You have to eat your peas. (Smiles)

Garrett: HELLNO! I DON'T WANNA EAT YUCKY PEAS! DON'T WANNA!

Ken: (Softly) Garrett you have to.

Garrett: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ken: (Pissed to no end but is holding bad) Garrett...Please. (Eye twitching)

Garrett: NO WAY. I AINT GONNA.

Ken: THATS IT, GARRETT!

(Ken grabs Garrett and nearly chokes him. Ken throws Garrett over his shoulder. Garrett tried to fight but Ken was too stong. Ken had took Garrett to the feeding area and sat Garrett down.)

Ken: Roman, Get your ass up and help me!

Roman: (Sighs and puts his book away) And it was just getting good too.

Ken: Just get the rope and help me.

(Roman grabs the rope that John handed to him, Roman tied Garrett up and held his mouth open.)

Sting: I don't like Garrett, but i hoped you washed your hands.

AH: My little brother, The Sanitation Police.

(Ken Opened the baby food and dumped it into Garrett's mouth. Garrett, who did want to choke or get a black eye, ate the baby food. Roman sighed again and let Garrett go, so he can get back to his book.)

John: Goal!

AH: Hahahah. John, we're not playing football.

John: Oh well. We'll be back after this.

AH: Don't turn that tv..

**/Break/**

(Aayniah, ILAC, John, and Jonni the stage chatting about something.)

AH: Welcome back. So the last dare for today is from WWE's own Daniel Bryan.

John: Sadly, D-Bryan had work to do so he had to leave with the others.

(People boo)

JH: But he did have a awesome dare.

(People cheer)

AH: The dare was All players, Ken and Roman, Have to dress as women. So heres Devon...I mean De-ve. (Laughs)

("De-Ve" walks out. He wore a purple dress with matching wig and heels. Everyone starts laughing.)

Devon: Hahah soooo funnny. (Rulls eyes)

AH: Bully is never gonna let this down.

John: I know right. Anyway next we have Dean or Dee.

("Dee walks out and stands next to "De-Ve". D=He wore a green tank top. A black mini skirt. And a black wig, The people laugh harder)

Dean: I look like a hooker. (Frowns)

AH: Ya both do.

ILAC: Yeah. Next up it's selena aka seth.

(Selena was was dress in a pink Skirt and matching tank top. His wig was just like his real hair but longer. He didn;t look as bad as the other. It looked like he took his time doing his makeup and picking his outfit. He looked kinda cute.)

AH: Oh my God. Seth you look kinda good.

JH: for our last one, Girly or Garrett.

(Girly dressed in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. His wing was black.)

John: Well that's it for this show.

AH: NO! I know it's late but happy Mother's and Father's day to all!

Everyone: BYE

AH: Wait!

John: WHAT!

AH: I forgot we have a song to sing remember?

John: Right! Tonight. We're gonna sing "The way" By Ariana Grande and Mac Miller.

AH: MUSIC!

(The music starts up and Aayniah stands.)

John: What we gotta do right here is back, back to the top.

AH: I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it. I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I Iove it.

John: Said I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour. Do my singing in the shower, picking petals of the flowers like Do she love me, Do she love me not. I ain't a player, I just crush alot.

(ILAC cheers loudly)

AH: You give me that kind of something, Want it all the time, need it everyday.  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred. Never get enough, I can't stay away

(Garrett and ILAC Scream and Shout for Aayniah and John)

AH: If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday, You can get whatever you need from me. Stay by your side, I'll never leave you and I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper.

(Aayniah and John begin to dance)

AH: So don't you worry, baby, you got me (Pause)  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey) And I don't care who sees it babe. I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

(The People in the stands dance and cheer)

AH: I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me

(The tv slowly comes down. It's a slide show of everyone one the show)

AH: Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping, When you put your lips on mine And honey it ain't a question (q-question) 'Cause boy I know just what you like

(The slide thats on the TV is Ken and Roman on their wedding day.)

AH:

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday. Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me. Stay by your side, I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper.

(Next slide is of John Catching Aayniah)

AH: So don't you worry, baby, you got me  
(pause)  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it You got my heart, don't know how you did it And don't care who sees it babe. I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

(ILAC makes Devon dance with her. Slide changes to Aayniah and ILOVEADAMCOPELAND hugging.)

AH: I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it) The way I love you

John: I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine. I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind. You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time. Said your bed be feeling lonely, So you're sleeping in here, watch a movie with me, "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me. I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of But baby you're an adventure So let me come and explore you.

(Slide changes again. Its the Tna camp)

AH: So don't you worry, baby you got me  
(Pause)  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it You got my heart, don't know how you did it And I don't care who sees it babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

(Aayniah spins. Slide changes to just Aayniah)

AH: I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah oh oh hey

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

(Music cuts)

AH: Wel thats's all fokes!

Everyone: Bye!

JC/AH: For real this time.


End file.
